


Clichè

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Family, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Polyamory, The Flash (TV 2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles have a no strings attached thing going on. Jackson has no doubt Stiles is the one whose gonna catch feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was sex. Plain and simple. Well not really. The sex was fantastic. Just two hormonal male teenagers dealing with the stress that is college.

It was Friday, Cisco and Erica practically dragged Stiles out to the party that was being thrown. Cisco tried to rationalize going by saying they were hard working college kids and that if they did not let loose every now and then they would end up dead.

So that is how Stiles finds himself at said party.

It was crowded with teens from the University and the music was so loud the floor vibrated.

The three danced. Erica participated in a drinking game and Cisco went to get another slice of pizza.  
Stiles continued ‘dancing', though some on lookers would highly disagree. He was moving his body in awkward and somewhat strange ways to the music but he did not care. Cisco and Erica had been right to force him to come, he was having fun.

That was until someone suddenly comes up behind him wrapping their arms around his midsection, he freezes. The ‘someone’ is firm. Stiles turns his head trying to look back. And to his surprise the someone is a person he actually knows. It’s Jackson..No way.

Jackson brings his head closer almost to the crook of Stiles neck. _Maybe he’s really drunk?_  Stiles thinks because seriously,  _what's going on?!_

Stiles is not really complaining. It's just that they’ve never even said ‘hi’ to each other before and now all of a sudden Jackson is breathing next to his left ear, trying to get Stiles’ body to follow the motion of his hips. Which is getting him so hot by the way.

They have Criminology 1101 together, not that Stiles expects Jackson to even care about that detail.

Stiles would sneak glances every now and then while other days he would just shamelessly stare because c’mon the guy was hella attractive but Jackson never paid him any mind.

They were in totally different circles. Stiles’ circle was of nerds and geeks while Jackson’s were of jocks and cheerleaders. So Jackson being drunk can be the only explanation…

Well, not the only. Stiles have seen movies with similar scenarios like this before. Movies where some asshole loses a bet and has to go out or sleep with whoever the person he lost the bet to chooses. ‘She’s All That’, ‘Cruel Intentions’ etc so perhaps Jackson has lost a bet to his lacrosse teammates.

"Let’s get out of here" Jackson suggests, confident that Stiles will agree.

All Stiles finds himself able to do is nod and Jackson moves away from him, turn towards the door holding one of Stiles' wrist to make sure he isn’t lost in the crowd as he leads the way out. Stiles makes eye contact with Cisco who grins and gives him a thumps up in approval.

They get to Jackson’s car. Stiles buckling his seat belt because no matter how buzzed he is, putting on a seatbelt has become almost instinct. _Thanks dad._ Next thing he thinks about is if Jackson is sober enough to drive. He really doesn’t want to end up dead tonight. Heck, he should have asked him that earlier because now that he can think with his correct head he realizes that he might have agreed too soon.

"You sober enough, right?" He asks before they actually start to move. Needing to know if Jackson's in the right state of mind. 

Jackson spares him a glance. “Yeah. I wouldn’t drive if I wasn’t. Getting laid is never that serious that I’d take chances with death.”

They drive with Stiles singing along to a Paramore song and fidgeting because he’s actually in Jackson Whittemore’s car and pretty soon about to have sex with him.

"Why’d you pick me?" Stiles asks as Jackson parks.

Jackson opens the door on his side and gets out of the car. Stiles follows.

"I’m horny. Plus, might as well give you what you want since you stare holes in the back of my head every Criminology class."

Stiles opens his mouth to deny but nothing comes out because wow Whittemore knew.

They walk to Jackson’s dorm room. Stiles walks in, taking in the room the best he can at the state he’s in. Jackson’s roommate is out. Most likely still at the party. Jackson closes the door walks to his bed, Stiles follows.

Jackson pulls Stiles to him and captures his lips with his own. It’s a little aggressive. Jackson biting and sucking on his bottom lip but Stiles is completely fine with that. He might actually die tonight after all.

Jackson breaks the kiss “Look, before this goes any further I’m just gonna let you know the rules now so you don’t get all bitchy when it’s over. I don’t do relationships. I’m not gonna be your boyfriend after this. This might not even happen again. I’m not gonna take you out on dates or whatever, this is just sex. Got it?”

All Stiles can do is stare at him shocked. Jackson has a reputation, Stiles knows this and he really appreciates his honesty and forwardness but still it kinda makes him feel a type of way. Ruining the moment.  _Better to rid any hope of things before they even start I guess._

Jackson drops the physical contact and takes a step back. “Can’t handle that huh? You’re the emotional type.”

Though that’d be partly true, it didn’t mean Stiles couldn’t handle this. He could and he will. 

"No, that’s not it. I can definitely handle that. It’s just things like this never work out as planned. Someone eventually ends up catching feelings for the other." Stiles explains.

"And you think that’ll be me?" Jackson asks with a smirk on his face, amused at the thought. Like him catching feelings for Stiles would never happen. _Well fuck you, asshole_.

“Well yeah! I mean look at me- I'm a catch. Just staring at you in class got me this far, just imagine the damage I'll do once we've actually fucked.” Stiles answers, smug but he doesn't fully believe what he's saying. The asshole doesn't need to know that though.

Jackson’s smirk falters because when thinking of it like that..It changes things. Stiles has a point. His staring got them here. Got Jackson fed up with it, ponder over the idea and actually do something about it.. But Jackson’s _Jackson_. There’s no way some nerd is gonna make him fall in love. His life is not some cheesy movie cliche.

  
Voice deep, he says "Highly doubt that." Moving back into Stiles’ personal space. "But we’ll see, won’t we."

And they’re back to making out. Back on track removing clothes. Stiles' hands sliding under Jackson’s shirt, pulling it up while feeling abs. Jackson pulls away to tug his t-shirt off. As soon as it’s completely off, Stiles' eyes are glued, frozen in a trance.

Jackson would be flattered but he knows he’s hot. He thanks his parents for their contribution but he actually puts in effort for the rest. Anyway, they’re on a mission here so Jackson cups Stiles bulge which causes him to moan.

Whittemore smirks and whispers “It’s okay to touch… And you really got to meet me half way here, if we’re gonna get anywhere tonight.” He finishes unbuttoning Stiles' red plaid shirt.

They fuck and it’s amazing and leaves them both drifting off to sleep afterwards.

In the Morning

Stiles shifts and turns on the bed. A part of him still wants to sleep while the other wants to wake. The sunlight from the window beams on his laying form, Stiles' light brown eyes slowly open. He takes in the room he’s in with different eyes from last night and the memories of what happened rushes back.

He’s the only one on the bed. Jackson walks in wrapped in a towel still with droplets of water on his skin, dripping from his hair and Stiles is _on_ again.

Jackson looks at him but doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t smile just looks at him with a blank expression.

 _I guess I overstayed my welcome._  
Stiles gets up into a sitting position on Jackson’s bed and yup he’s still naked from last night. He spots his stuff on a chair and gets out of the bed to retrieve them. He doesn’t care about being modest. Jackson has seen it all already and he probably looks like shit right now so he doesn’t give a fuck.

It’s not like he has to worry about Jackson finding him hot (Okay, that’s not true. He cares about that) but there’s no real point to it. It wouldn’t cause anything to go anywhere. And Jackson seems to really want Stiles out of his room.

Stiles' head hurts from the hangover. _Why did I drink so much_. He doesn’t regret anything they did but he really doesn’t like hangovers except for the movies.

Jackson is finished getting dressed and is heading for the door, Stiles is right behind him checking his phone and realizing he’s got two text. One from Cisco around last night reminding him to use protection and the other a recent one from Erica asking him if he’s alright.  
Once they’re both outside of the closed room Jackson goes his separate way.

 _Really? That's it?_ Stiles thinks to himself. He wasn't so experienced with one night stands but still he wanted at least a good morning or goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday Night

"I say we get him back." Erica suggests.

"Who?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Cisco and Stiles ask not following along.

"Jackson!" Erica says.

Its been five whole days since that party. Five whole days since the hook up. Jackson once again ignores Stiles' existence and it's like that night never happened. 

It's not like Jackson didn't warn him from the beginning. Whatever happened between them that night wouldn't mean a damn thing. He's not really surprised by the cold shoulder. 

Cisco takes the lollipop out of his mouth,"Get him back how?" 

"Well, he said that if anyone would start catching feelings it'd be Stiles. Why don't we prove pretty boy wrong?" Erica answers.  

Stiles had told them about what Jackson had said that night when they wouldn't stop bothering him for information (more so Erica than Cisco). 

"He hasn't said one word to me or payed me any mind, so I don't see how I can prove him wrong." Stiles says. 

"We just have to get him to want you and for you to play hard to get. I can't help thinking of 'John Tucker Must Die' for this. Jackson needs a taste of his own medicine."

"Erica, that's ridiculous!" 

"No it's not, Stiles! He can't keep toying with people. The guy has to be capable of falling in love and you just happen to be lovable." 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Stop trying to flatter me to go along with your plan. How would I get him to want me? Don't answer that, I know you and I've watched enough movies with these type of scenarios. No way am I gonna change my appearance or whatever for some jerk."

"I don't think that'll be necessary" Cisco says. "I mean, he's slept with you, he has to find you somewhat attractive or something." 

"Thanks for backing me up, Cisco." Stiles says sarcastically. 

"Anytime man!"

Erica pulls at Stiles' right wrist, "Cisco has a point. The guy has some interest in you, all the better for our plan."

"What if this so called "plan" backfires and I end up being the one falling for him?..I already sort of like him. Even though he's a complete asshole."

Erica frowns, "Stiles.."

"What? It's not like he didn't warn me and it's not like I didn't know what type of guy he is."

Erica lets out a sigh "Fine, I'll drop it." 

So she dropped it, only for the moment. 

Thursday 

Nothing changed. Jackson still ignores him which is fine. Whatever. There were talk of Whittemore's latest conquest and some other non-important college gossip. 

For some reason Erica's plan now seemed tempting. The guy was a player, toying with the hearts of girls and boys. 

Stiles walked out of Criminology and was heading to his next class when Whittemore called out "Stilinski", causing Stiles to stop and turn around. 

Stiles raises an eyebrow in curiosity. _What did he want?_ "What?"

"Come over tonight." Jackson says straight to the point like he already knows Stiles will agree.

Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes. _Spoiled brats always expect to get their way._ "Sorry, can't."

Jackson looks at him with the 'cut the bullshit look', _"You can't?"_ He repeats 

"That's what I said. I really need to get to my next class so.." Stiles replies turning away to head for the staircase.

Jackson follows right behind him up the stairs, his eyes glued to Stiles' ass. "And why can't you?"

Stiles stops at the 8th floor and walks down the left hall. "Busy." He says simply to Jackson who continues to follow him until he stops outside his classroom. 

Jackson chuckles, "Playing hard to get. Cute Stilinski. Too bad it won't work on me.There's others that'll gladly take your place. Have fun with your hand tonight."

He's about to walk away when Stiles stops him."First of all, I wasn't playing hard to get. Second, why would you follow me to my class if it's so easy to replace me huh?" Stiles watches him with knowing eyes and smiles.

"Get over yourself, Stilinski." 

"We both know you'd rather me _over you_ , Whittemore. Anyway, thanks for walking me to class _babe_." Stiles says sweetly. Walking in his class before Jackson has a chance to reply. 

Later That Day

"What were you two talking about?" Erica asks urgently as soon as she's into Stiles and Cisco's room.

Both boys look at her confused and Cisco says "Professor Richard's calculus homework?"  

"Not that! You and Jackson. I saw you guys in the hallway today." 

Stiles shrugs, "Nothing really."

"I guess you're right. I mean last time you guys talked was when you fucked, so I'm sure it's _nothing_." 

He shouldn't have expected Erica to just settle for 'nothing'. "I turned him down and he didn't buy that I was really busy tonight." 

Erica nods at the information, "You turned him down. I'm proud of you, Stiles. Now about the being busy part. I can help with that." 

"Erica, he said he doesn't care to take down Jackson." Cisco reminds. 

"And this doesn't involve him..Not really." 

"What is it about?" Stiles asks.

"I wanna set you up." Erica says.

"Set me up with who? Erica, I don't need you to be setting me up. I'm fine." 

She wasn't going to give up that easy. "He's really cute and smart. His name is Sam, he's a junior, he's single and you guys would be so adorable together." 

"Erica!"

"What? Just one date Stiles."

Stiles looks at Cisco who shrugs, Erica was such a handful! 

"So you told him about me?" Stiles asks.

"Only the good stuff. That I have a cute single friend that might be interested. So, are you interested?"

"I don't know. Are you sure he doesn't think you're setting him up with a girl?"

Erica rolls her eyes. "He's gay, Stiles! Even told me so himself. Your sides starting to get all the really hot ones like having Matt Bomer wasn't enough." She jokes knowing that he fears her gay radar read wrong. She takes out her phone from her jacket and goes on Sam's Facebook to show Stiles just how cute the guy is.

She hands her phone over to Stiles who is now a little more interested. The guy's naturally tanned, has light brown hair that covers his forehead, olive green eyes and dimples when he smiles. _Okay so maybe one date wasn't so bad._

 _"_ Wow, he's really good looking." Cisco comments looking at the pictures of the guy, while Stiles continues to scroll through them.

"Alright, fine. I'm interested." Stiles says

"Great!" Erica exclaims, grinning wide, "I'll text him and give him your number so you guys can work it out."

"This still has to do with 'mission Jackson' doesn't it?" Cisco asks.

Erica shrugs, "Only partially." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As You Wish." -'The Princess Bride'  
> Means "I love you."

Friday

It was 2:49 P.M., Jackson was out with his friends at ' _HEAT_ ', a food joint known for their spicy food. They were talking about girls, classes, and a basketball game that was playing on the tv screen. 

Jackson, mildly engaged in their conversation and the game but for some reason he felt distant. He wasn't that interested. In fact he was kind of bored. Maybe it was because Danny, his best friend, was still in class at the moment. The rest of his friends didn't know him as well but still...

He finds himself just looking out the window at strangers walking by. With each person, Jackson thinks about the type of person they are. What their lives must be like. Then his eyes fall on a boy about his age that looks strangely like Stilinski. 

He's with someone. Someone tall, fit but not muscular, a little older, and they're laughing. Jackson focuses on the guys face. He's seen him around campus a few times. Jackson can't remember why he never tried to sleep with him before. Jackson's found him attractive.. Now though, he can't help feel something crawl inside him. Something that makes his skin burn. Something that runs through his bloodstream like venom at the sight of the guy with Stilinski. 

 _"I can't. Busy."_ Jackson remembers Stilinski saying yesterday. _So this is what he meant? He was with him last night.._

And the feeling. The something, dances like flames in the pit of his stomach. Surly he was better than this guy. Not that he likes Stilinski or whatever but.. No way did Stilinski turn him down for someone else? Right? 

Everyone wants him. He turns people down, not the other way around. 

Jackson watches them separate with blushes and warm smiles. One of Jackson's friends call his name to get his attention. Jackson shakes his head as if to clear his mind. He tells them he's just tired and that he's going back to his room. They collectively tell him bye, with some promises of text you laters and whatever else. Jackson doesn't really care. He leaves, crosses the street and follows Stilinski to the University. 

When he's close enough to Stiles, a few steps behind him, Jackson says  "So, you suddenly have a boyfriend." 

Stiles slightly jumps at the sudden voice that's too close before he realizes who the voice belongs to and doesn't even bother to turn around. He just continues making his way to his room. "Stalking me now, Whittemore?" 

Jackson scoffs, "Always so full of yourself" At this Stiles laughs.

"Coming from you, that's really something. Mr. The Whole World Revolves Around Me." Stiles opens his door and goes in with Jackson right behind. Cisco's still in class so they're alone. 

Jackson rolls his eyes and takes in the room. He can tell which half is Stiles', but the other is not that much different just more electronics/tech and science. "I was at _HEAT_ and just happen to see you two together." 

"And followed me to my room because..?" Stiles asks, sitting down on his bed eating an airhead. Cisco and him have a lot of sweets around, since they both have a sweet tooth (especially Cisco).

There's no explanation Jackson can give as to why he's followed Stiles to his room so he shrugs. He doesn't know why he's followed him twice so far.. Jackson stands awkwardly and watches Stiles eat the candy. 

"You standing there is weird." Stiles informs. "Sit or leave." 

Jackson decides to sit on Stiles' bed.

"He's not my boyfriend, not yet at least. My friend Erica set us up cause she thinks a relationship will do me well." 

Jackson fights the urge to roll his eyes. _Erica. Of course._

Stiles furrows his brow, he feels there's something he's in the dark about. Before he has a chance to ask, Jackson speaks "When does your roommate come back?"

Stiles snorts, a playful smile slowly spreads on his face, "Why do you ask? What do you have in mind?" 

Jackson smirks, moving closer. Stiles lays down while Jackson hovers over him, "Take a guess."

Stiles raises his hand to Jackson's neck and brings him down for a kiss. Stiles tongue is sweet, cherry red and Jackson wraps his own around it tasting the candy Stilinski was eating. 

Stiles threads his fingers in Jackson hair and lightly tugs which causes Jackson to groan and bite at Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles wraps his legs around his waist and grinds. Jackson moans, grinds back down hard, kisses down Stiles' jawline until he reaches his neck in which he bites hard enough for Stiles body to jerk and his response before he laps and places feathery kisses to sooth.

"Get off for a moment." Stiles says pushing a confused Jackson back as he gets up and out of the bed to his bedside table. Stiles pulls out a bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. Jackson chuckles, taking off his jeans "Planning on us having a marathon or something?" 

"No." Stiles grins at the thought. "Just options.." He strips his jeans and boxers.

Jackson smiles at him and it's real and warm but also intense and so beautiful that Stiles is floored. "Come on then." Jackson says. In all honesty he wants to be with Stiles again. Wants to feel Stiles in him, that is if Stiles' roommate doesn't come back beforehand. 

"As you wish." Stiles says. It's cheesy, yes. Blame Cisco for forcing him to watch the Princess Bride with him for like the eleventh time in the past two weeks. Stiles pounces on Jackson. Straddling him, bending down to meet Jackson's lips for a passionate kiss. Stiles then removes his shirt and pulls at the hem of Jackson's own shirt, wanting to _feel_ him.

Jackson uses his forearms off the bed to help Stiles pull the shirt off with a frustrated grunt. _I missed you, this._ Is what Stiles would say, wants to say, if Jackson wasn't such a dick.

Jackson takes in how forward Stiles suddenly is with touching him, roaming his flesh and compares it to the hesitant Stiles that he first slept with. He can't help but frown a little because he knows what's changed. Stilinski has been _practicing._ The feeling from earlier slowly creeps back. 

Jackson rolls them so that Stiles is beneath and captures his 'yelp' in a kiss. He holds his head as he explores inside Stiles' mouth like a thief mapping out the perfect heist. Jackson wants to mark him. Wants to make him remember, lose control, beg, and scream out his name. 

The feeling burns and drives him on to do just that. He's grinding and rutting against Stiles which is great but he really needs to be in him. Buried in the tight flesh that pulses around him. He takes the bottle of lube on the bed and opens it. Drops some on his fingers and slides them in Stiles entrance in a circular motion. 

"Fuck." Stiles breathes out, biting at Jackson's left shoulder, backing his ass up for more. 

"Condom." Jackson says moving his fingers with more pressure. 

Stiles pats on the bed where he knew he dropped the condoms, takes on and opens it. He looks up at Jackson who's slowed down his fingers and is squeezing his eyes shut like he's waiting. Stiles smirks getting why he would be _waiting_. He takes the condom and gently slides it on to Jackson, who's taking slow breaths in and out. Once Stiles has got it on he whispers "Fuck me." It's dirty and causes Jackson to moan out. 

"As you wish." He mocks but his voice is husky and hot right before he enters Stiles. 

\-------------------------------------------

They're both flush and still breathing hard as they rest side by side. Jackson's slightly pink and has his eyes closed. Stiles just watches him. 

"Round two later at my place?" Jackson questions not bothering to open his eyes, knowing Stiles is staring. Stiles is a little pleased that Jackson doesn't just assume he has nothing better to do. However, he already has plans to hang out with Sam tonight.

Stiles looks away from Jackson.

Stiles can honestly handle Jackson being a dick, he can deal with that. No ones a hundred percent perfect. Jackson is pretty damn close though. Stiles can also handle just sex but at some point he'll want more, he knows he will. Sam's hot, nice and they seem to get along pretty well since they hung out for the first time today.

"Um..Can't."

Jackson faces him, really looks at him before getting up and out of the bed to put his clothes on. "Yeah, of course you can't." 

"Jackson." 

"Stop. Heard you say my name enough for today. It's whatever, Stilinski. We fuck, that's it."

Cisco chooses that moment to walk through the door. As soon as he's in the room his wide eyes look between Stiles, who is only covered by the sheets and Jackson who's almost fully dressed. He doesn't need to guess about what happened between them.They're all silent and it's awkward. The smell of sex fills the room. Cisco awkwardly steps back out of the room, closing the door and it's comedic. If Stiles wasn't involved in this he would've burst out laughing. 

Jackson rolls his eyes and heads for the door. 

"Tomorrow?" Stiles suggests.

Jackson turns his head and looks at him. "Sorry, busy." It's so fake. And with that he walks out the room. Stiles takes one of his pillows and throws it at the door. _Asshole!_

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Friday Night

"That was awesome." Stiles comments as the end credits continue to roll. Sam had taken him to the movies. Stiles didn't know what new movies were out that would spark his interest, so he let Sam choose.

Sam chose the movie 'Secrets', about a man with a hidden identity who manipulates others. For a good part of the mystery and action packed movie, it was hard to tell if the man was either good or bad. Certain things he did were morally wrong but then it showed that he did it for a greater good. Then at the end of the movie it showed the secrets he kept hidden and everyone watching the movie without prior knowledge of the book had their mind blown.  

Stiles just stared at the screen mouth open in shock. He couldn't help the tears that welled up when the guy, Logan, died.

Sam smiled, "I told you you'd like it." Getting up to walk out of the theater like everyone else. "I would still recommend the book though because there were some cool parts that weren't added in the movie." 

"Like damn..I was really trying to figure out his plan. How he seemed sketchy one moment then trustworthy the next..." This was definitely on the list of Stiles' favorite movies.

Sam laughs. "I know. You kept asking me to just tell you if he was working against them throughout the movie."

"I needed to know! It was driving me insane."

"He had to be cunning and manipulative. It was his job to hide all those secrets. He sort of represents the human nature. How we all have good and bad in us and what were willing to do to save those we care about. It also raises the question on what is actually good in comparison to what is deemed as wrong. Logan wasn't just the average hero. It wasn't black and white but grey. He had flaws, did things that others wouldn't like but still his heart was in the right place."

Stiles nods, agreeing fully to Sam's rambling. "Exactly! I was not expecting Logan to turn out to be like Snape."

A few people walking by frowns and Sam tries not to laugh. "Stiles, some people don't need to overhear us spoiling the movie for them."

 _Oh yeah._ Stiles chuckles.

They walk to Sam's car and get in.

"Thanks for the date." Stiles says putting on his seatbelt. 

Sam smiles at him, his green eyes lighting up. "No problem, Stiles. One of the many hopefully." 

Stiles smiles enjoying the ride back to the University, "I owe Erica one."

Sam smiles back "Yeah, so do I." Stiles wants to poke at his dimple. He was so adorable.

"Maybe a shared fruit basket from us?" Stiles suggests jokingly. 

"You read my mind!" Jokes along with him. 

They reach a comfortable silence that Stiles wants to disrupt. They already talked about the simple things earlier that day such things as what each other's majors were..

"Have any siblings?" Sam asks. 

Stiles smiles, Sam most likely could tell Stiles was trying to come up with something to say.

"Nope, I'm all there is.. Well, I do consider my bestfriend Scott as my brother so, yeah. I mean he counts."

"Yeah, definitely counts. I'm the middle child. Older brother, younger sister. Most times I find myself wondering how great life would be as the only child." 

Stiles snorts, "People with siblings always say stuff like that when deep down you know you wouldn't want to not have your siblings around."

Sam shrugs, smirking, "Fine, you got me! I would miss having them around..Being the only child is a nice thought every now and then."

"So Marvel or DC?" Stiles asks.

Sam gasps, "You did not just go there." 

"I just did." 

Sam sighs, "Man.. I like both..Batman is the coolest but then there's Iron Man and Spider-Man.." He sounds so torn that Stiles actually wants to laugh. 

Stiles smiles, "I'm more of a DC man." 

Sam playfully rolls his eyes. They continue to small talk until they reach the University. 

Still in the car, Sam turns to Stiles who says "This was fun." 

"Yeah it was..Would you mind if I kissed you? If I didn't try to, I'd be so mad at myself later."

Stiles stares at him as if he was insane. "How could anyone in their right mind refuse such a thing from you? Have you not seen yourself?.. I mean yeah, sure you can." He finishes, trying to play his compliment off as nothing big.

Sam grins and moves closer to Stiles until their lips meet. They kiss slowly, enjoying the moment before Sam breaks it still grinning. "I'll text you later okay." He promises and Stiles grins back, opens the door and walks to his dorm room. He can't wipe the grin off his face. 

\-------------------------------------------

"What's up with you?" Danny asks Jackson who was laying on his bed scrolling his phone. 

"Nothing." Jackson says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh really? So this mopey look is your new default face?" 

Jackson looks up to glare at him. 

"It's Friday night! You're usually partying or _something_." Danny comments.

"I don't feel like it tonight, alright?" He snaps before he frowns and his voice softens "Have I really become that predictable?.." Danny can see how upset Jackson feels by this realization but he doesn't answer which Jackson takes as 'yes'. "It just feels so routined now and I'm bored.." Jackson explains with a sigh. He looks at his book bag. "Might as well start my homework."

Danny stares at him. Something was off. There was something that Jackson wasn't telling him but he doesn't want to push. "We can find something to do after my job interview tomorrow." Danny promises in hopes of helping him feel better. 

Jackson shrugs, gets his bag off the floor to do his homework that he usually finishes by Saturday night. If he's procrastinating then Sunday. Even though he parties often he does take his grades and education seriously.

Danny watches him for a few seconds before he continues going over the responses to the possible questions he'll be asked for his interview tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Gtg'=get together (a gathering)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great motivation :)

Saturday

Danny left an hour ago for his interview when he got there he texted Jackson that it might take some time before he could come back to the University. There were a lot of people there for the job position. Jackson texted something indifferent but still made sure to wish his best friend luck. 

Forty five minutes later Jackson could hear people talking behind his door before 'whoever(s)' knocked. Jackson opens the door to be greeted by his friends who inform him of a gtg happening in Cody's room. "C'mon man. You look like you can use a roll or two." One insists while others nods in agreement.

Jackson rolls his eyes at them. This is the sort of thing he was talking about with Danny last night but he sighs. They're right, he could use a smoke to hopefully clear his mind and help his mood a bit, "Alright, whatever." He agrees, which causes his friends to cheer and smile. Jackson walks out of his room, closes his door and follows the rest to Cody's room.

There, the room is crowded with people. They play a game of Truth or Dare while blowing puffs. Which is so high school aside from the nudity involved.

There's music, laughter and girls half naked dancing. A girl straddles Jackson's lap whispering some shit in his ear, wanting to fuck. He rolls his eyes, lifts her off of him and makes to leave the room. The girl pouts while his friends ask where he's going? He doesn't give them an answer, just closes the door behind him. 

Apparently his feet know exactly where he'd rather be, behind Stilinski's door. He knocks and Stiles opens it, his eyes wide in surprise then he scans Jackson. "Hey!" Jackson smiles.

"Hey." Stiles replies cautiously, confused by Jackson actually standing in front of him _smiling_. Seeing how they last parted ways Stiles was sure Jackson would not accept his offer to be with him today. Hell Stiles wasn't even expecting him back this soon, figuring even if Jackson wanted him for the night or in this case _morning_ , his pride wouldn't let Stiles off that easy. So Jackson being here is weird.

"I'm gonna go to Barry and Alec's" Cisco says. He already knows what's gonna happen between them and he doesn't want to stay for that.

Stiles is about to protest when the smell of weed finally forces him to acknowledge it and he looks at Jackson with wide eyes.

"You're high." Stiles comments.  _Things make a lot more sense now_.

"So um text me to let me know when I can come back. Later? _Tomorrow morning_?" Cisco says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes "Cisco, you don't have to leave. We're not gonna do anything."

"It's fine. Barry and I have been meaning to hang out this weekend anyway." Cisco says leaving the two.

"His hair is nice." Jackson says.

Stiles chuckles "I know right. I've told him countless times how he could totally do shampoo commercials."

Jackson plops down on Stiles' bed. "Wanna tell me why you're high at 11 in the morning?" Stiles asks in a completely non judgmental tone.

Jackson shrugs. "Not high. Just..mellow..Was bored. Danny and I are gonna hang out after his job interview so hung out with other friends in the meantime."

Stiles nods, "And you end up here?"

"Was still bored there...I hate this. The parties, the get together's, I'm so tired of em.. It's all I ever do anymore." He mumbles laying his head on Stiles' pillow.

"I get it. You want a change every now and then."

"Exactly!" 

Stiles looks at him for a moment then gets up to his closet in search of another hoodie, he then throws it at Jackson, "Put that on." 

Jackson raises a brow, "Why?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and puts his converse on."Because it's kinda cold outside, which is where we're going." 

"Why? Where are we actually going?" Jackson asks pulling the hoodie on. 

Stiles sighs annoyed as he grabs his keys, Jackson sounds like a child. "You'll find out once we get there." He turns to look at Jackson and can't help the smile the spreads on his face. Jackson's wearing _his hoodie_ and it looks so good on him. 

"I like your smile." Jackson informs him then frowns when Stiles suddenly stops smiling. 

 _Don't make this a big deal, Stiles. This is Jackson.. Flirtatious Jackson who doesn't do relationships. Jackson whose under the influence at the moment._ "Thanks." He says awkwardly, opening the door. Jackson follows him out and closes the door Stiles locks it. 

They walk to Stiles' jeep, get in, puts on some music and Stiles drives. 

"There's this amusement park some miles ahead. Another reason I like this University."

When they get there Stiles forces Jackson to go on almost all the rides. Jackson pretends to mind, but it's obvious by the way he smiles and laughs that he's having fun. 

"Let's go on the carousel!" Stiles shouts, pulling Jackson's arm to the ride.

"What are we five!?"  

"Yes..At least for now." 

So they ride on the 'horses'. When the ride is over Stiles begs Jackson to go again. Of course he refuses so Stiles whispers a promise in his ear and pulls away smiling. Jackson gives in and gets on the ride again. Yet this time Stiles doesn't get on, instead he takes out his phone and snaps pictures of Jackson. 

Jackson glares at him and puts up the middle finger to which Stiles laughs harder "Stop that! There are little kids here." 

Once the ride ends Jackson makes his way to Stiles and tries to take the phone to delete the pictures. "Give me the phone!"

"No!" Stiles laughs, pulls away, ducks, tiptoes does whatever to not let Jackson get the phone. He's really glad he's a few inches taller than Jackson.

Jackson gives up, pouting, "I don't like you."

Stiles gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm okay with that. C'mon, the Gravitron next!" 

Jackson really enjoys the Gravitron. Loves how he gets stuck to the wall and spins. They go twice and once out they're holding on to each other both too dizzy to stand up straight. 

They walk around for a bit. Stiles buys animal masks, a fox for him and a wolf for Jackson. "Why are you the fox?" Jackson asks.

"I'm foxy, duh."

Stiles doesn't really have to beg Jackson much to wear his mask, he just takes it from Stilinski and puts it on and for that Stiles grins. Jackson seems okay with anything Stiles wants to do at the moment. 

They continue walking when Stiles spots a photo booth. He turns to his wolf, who sighs like he has no choice in the matter. Stiles drags Jackson's arm into the booth.

They get in, press the start button and there's a quick countdown from four before their picture is taken. The first picture is with their masks. "Take off your mask." Stiles says urgently and so Jackson does quickly. They both have them off before the countdown reaches one. The second picture is of them making funny faces. Third, they're both smiling and for the fourth, Stiles grabs Jackson's head and kisses him deeply. 

"What was that?" Jackson asks once they part.

"I'm sure humans call it a kiss."

Jackson rolls his eyes, _Smartass_ "What are we doing, Stilinski?"

Stiles takes a deep breath, "We're having fun.. Don't make this a big deal, Jackson. It's not like we haven't kissed before.. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Jackson stares at him a bit longer before he says "Fine."

Stiles takes the pictures and looks at them before getting out of the booth. "Fine..Let's go get something to eat."

They're at a food joint looking at the menus. 

"Look, I'm sorry for over reacting. I'm actually having a great time and I have you to thank for that..So thanks." Jackson says keeping his eyes on the choice of foods he can choose from so he doesn't have to see Stiles' facial expression. 

"You're welcome." 

Jackson tries to change the topic and asks him if he's ever tried a certain dish to which Stiles replies no.

"You gotta try it-" Jackson starts before Stiles cuts him off.

"Can't." Jackson was really starting to hate that word. "One of its ingredients is soy which I'm allergic to."  

"Oh." Jackson says.

"Yeah." 

"Now I know you're kryptonite." 

"I'm sure you'd never try to kill me though.."

Jackson doesn't respond just gives him a look that says 'don't be so certain' but Stiles can tell he's joking. 

They order and Stiles doesn't know how it happens but they begin to share things. Things such as family and career plans. Stiles learns about Jackson's best friend Danny, learns that Jackson's parents are sort of rich. How they got divorced when he was really young because his father had an affair that resulted in his mistress giving birth a few months after Jackson was born. Jackson tells Stiles about his father getting remarried to said mistress, how she's quite young in comparison to his mother. How he has two half siblings.

Stiles is stunned by all of this. He wasn't expecting to learn so much about Jackson. Yet it doesn't feel weird, it even almost feels natural having an insight in Jackson's life. He in turn tells him about his father being a Sheriff, about his mother's death, about his best friend Scott, how he plans on following in his fathers footsteps in doing something to catch criminals. 

2:00 PM 

They drive back to the University when Jackson gets a text from Danny asking him where he was.

When they arrive back on campus Stiles figures this is the end of their little..whatever it was. He parks, gets out about to tell Jackson bye but he's walking along side Stiles in the direction of Stiles' room. 

Stiles raises a brow at him to which Jackson rolls his eyes. 

Stiles opens his door, "I thought you were going to hang out with Danny." 

"I still can. It's early." 

"Okay.."

Jackson stares at him and licks his lips, "You have a promise to keep." He reminds.

Stiles thinks back to what Jackson is referring to then smiles when he gets it. He walks up to Jackson for kiss which Jackson gladly gives. Then Stiles gets on his knees "Yeah."

\---------------------------------------------

Wednesday 

Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night in Jackson's bed, his roommate wasn't there. Stiles figures he's at his significant others or maybe he does the one night stand thing like Jackson. 

Stiles tries not to wake a peaceful sleeping Jackson as he gets up and looks for his clothes to leave. He's never stayed till morning with Jackson- well that's not true. Their first time he did but he remembers Jackson not liking it. 

He knows he's going to have to end this soon, this thing he has with Jackson. It's not fair to do this, especially to Sam but Stiles is already too deep.

He sighs as he opens the door and leaves. 

Later That Day

After Criminology Stiles is making his way to his next class when Jackson takes his shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

Stiles is looking at him confused and pissed because seriously what the fuck! A few people watch suspecting a fight is about to break out.

"So, you left." Jackson says.

Stiles takes note of how he sounds upset and he raises an eyebrow at Jackson's facial expression. "Yeah.. It was morning. The first time, I overstayed my welcome. Didn't want to make the same mistake again."

Jackson's face softens a bit in understanding but he still looks like he's holding something back. "You don't have to.." He whispers, not wanting to admit that.

"Wait..So you  _want_ me to stay?"

Jackson shrugs like it's no big deal but Stiles knows that it is. He smiles at Jackson, "Okay, I'll stay next time. Now, I gotta get to class before I'm late."

Jackson nods and lets him go.

Friday

Stiles and Jackson are on Jackson's bed coming down from their orgasms when Stiles' phone beeps signaling a text message.

Stiles looks at the screen, _Sam._ He sits up, reads the text, smiles and text back. 

Jackson watches him, jaw clenched, "You should go." 

"What?" Stiles is thrown off guard by that and his head shoots up to look at Jackson's face. Just two days ago Jackson made a big deal about wanting Stiles to stay after they finish having sex, now he's kicking him out.. _Why?_

"Go." Jackson repeats, voice cold. "I don't feel like sharing my bed tonight. I already got what I wanted from you. You can leave now."

"Wow." _How rude can a person be?_  

"Yeah." Jackson says getting up to go take a shower. 

\----------------------------------------------

"He kicked you out?" Erica asks once Stiles finishes telling her and Cisco what happened with him and Jackson.

"Yeah." He confirms.

Erica grins and he doesn't get why. "What?" He asks her.

"You've succeeded."

When Stiles still doesn't get it Cisco explains, "He's feeling jelly."

Stiles snorts, "Guys, this is Jackson we're talking about here. He doesn't do jealous."

"Well he does now! Asshole's feeling the little green monster." Erica beams, enjoying this a little too much...

"He seems like the type to not have competition because people always want him while you seem to choose Sam instead..It bothers him cause he's not used to that. It still counts as jealousy, Stiles." Cisco says.

Stiles frowns, "You two suck."

"So does Jackson." Cisco teases.

After a few seconds he asks, "What do I do now?"

Erica pats his knee, "He's going to have to grow some balls and tell you how he freaking feels. If he doesn't then Sam is all yours." 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson decides that he needs a break from Stilinski for a while. He needs to spend his nights with people he doesn't want to _fall asleep_ with. People who don't take him to amusement parks when he feels his life gets routined. People who don't spark emotions in him that he rather not acknowledge. People who don't have goofy smiles, moles all over their body like constellations and whiskey colored eyes. _Fuck!_

So that's what he does. Does his best to avoid Stilinski which was kind of hard since they share a class but he makes it happen. Stiles doesn't try to confront him about this. Just lets him to do his own thing like he's completely fine if Jackson sleeps with other people. Stiles doesn't even question him about his weird behavior last Friday.. Maybe they were both avoiding each other. 

This goes on for four days excluding last Saturday and Sunday. Jackson goes back to his old ways, partying and sleeping around. He sleeps with three different people. One, is all long legs with a star belly ring, fake shy and eager to please. The second is a mixed guy named Andrew who has a skilled tongue. Being with them wasn't as good as he wanted. Despite not wanting to admit it, Jackson couldn't help but want a _particular_ person.

It's for that reason he goes after his latest, a socially awkward kid with hazel brown eyes.. That didn't help at all. It only made things clearer for Jackson to realize he wanted the real not a copy. He wanted the one that knew how to touch him. How to make him _feel_. He wanted to feel that familiar body above him, beneath him, all around him.

The guy slept while Jackson stared up at the ceiling of the kid's room. He knew exactly what was going on within himself. He was screwed. 

_"Just staring at you in class got me this far, just imagine the damage I'll do once we've actually fucked.”_

Jackson should've believed him. He should've took the warning, now it's too late..

As usual Jackson doesn't stay with his one night stand for morning. He leaves him in the middle of the night and goes to his own room. Jackson finds Danny sleeping and he tries not to disturb him as he strips and gets in his own bed. He's tired but he can't sleep. His mind won't let him rest.  

Friday morning

The next morning the evidence of the lack of sleep is all over his face. Bags under the eyes, his constant yawning, even his movements are sluggish. 

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you lately, or what?" Danny questions as he gets ready for his class. He's had enough of pretending Jackson was fine or waiting for his best friend to let him in. It seems as if Jackson would need to be pushed into telling.

Jackson shrugs and rubs at his eyes, "I lost." 

"What? What do you mean you lost? What did you lose?"

Jackson sighs, "A few weeks ago at Brian's party I slept with this kid. I told him I didn't do relationships, that it would just be sex between us and he was like 'just sex never works cause feelings fuck it up'." Jackson explains. Imitating Stiles' voice before letting out a dry laugh. "The very idea of me ever catching feelings was ridiculous, especially for some guy who's basically average..but.."

Danny takes it in, "It happened."

"Yeah. I don't know how to stop or control it, thanks to Erica."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Apparently, Stilinski is one of her best friends and I guess she's upset that I slept with him so she set him up with some guy. She probably did it to piss me off or to get Stilinski to stop ending up in my bed." 

"I understand where she's coming from" Jackson's shocked to hear Danny say that. He glares at him for taking her side in the matter.

Danny explains, "I wouldn't want some womanizer slash _manizer-_

"That's not even a real word." Jackson cuts him off.

"If Beyoncé can make up words so can I. As I was saying, I wouldn't want that type of person playing with my best friend's heart.. Anyway, her plan worked. You're obviously pissed."

"I.. He's all 'I can't' every time I wanna hang out because he already made plans with the guy and I shouldn't even give a fuck but then I do. It's getting bad. Last night I slept with some guy only because he reminded me of him...I _want_ him and it's not just about sex but he..he hasn't changed. It's still about sex for him because he has a boyfriend.." Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Wow, you're actually falling for him." Danny says amazed. He thought when Jackson spoke of having feelings for the guy that he meant he liked the dude but he could see now that it's deeper than that. He was _falling_.

"I just want it to stop." Jackson groans knowing it's not really something he has any control over.

"Yeah..No can do. Sorry buddy. I think you should tell him how you feel -

"Are you insane!? Why would I ever do that?"

"He might feel the same but doesn't say anything about it because you're _Jackson Whittemore:_ Just sex, no feelings. I mean, if he didn't at least care why would he make sure to take you some place that didn't make you feel routined when you were fed up."

Jackson doesn't reply. Danny gets up to sit on Jackson's bed and wraps an arm around his shoulder, "I get it. This scares you. Opening up to people, letting them see and know things that you keep hidden. I know how much you dislike closeness when there's the chance of it backfiring. But sometimes it's worth it. There are people out there that make taking that risk worth it."

Jackson listens and stares off into space, Danny pulls him for a tight hug before he gets up to leave, "I'll see you later."

\----------------------------------------------

A half hour later someone knocks on Jackson's door and Jackson ignores it but it becomes more persistent. 

Reluctantly, Jackson walks up and opens the door only to be greeted by Erica, who pushes her way inside the room. 

"Why are you here?" Jackson asks, not bothering to hide how much he currently dislikes having her around. Most times it wasn't so bad but she was the reason Stiles was with that guy. _Traitor_.

"Was in the neighborhood." Erica says sarcastically, plopping down on his bed. 

"What do you want?" 

"Couldn't I just come to see you on my break, Linus? Why would I need an alterior motive?"

Jackson gives her a look that says 'cut the crap'. Erica rolls her eyes, "Fine, I came here to discuss our mutual friend. You know, the one you're screwing." 

"What about him?" Jackson questions nonchalant. Sitting on Danny's bed.

"You don't deserve him. He's too good for you."

 _Fucking b*tch_. "Thanks for your unnecessary input. Here's some advice: learn when you're not welcomed. There's the door. Bye."

Erica doesn't move, "I wasn't finish, asshole. You mess around with people like they're pawns in your chess game. Showing no regards to how they might feel but _I know you_. I know with you, one has to learn to take the bad to get the good. I know that for all the faults you have, you're not entirely a bad guy. And..I know that he's gotten to you."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"Drop the bullshit, Linus-

"Stop calling me that."

Erica sighs, "He's..I think he's torn with the part of him that likes you and the part that knows Sam would be a safer choice."

"He wouldn't have to make a choice if it wasn't for you setting him up." 

"Oh, so you do care?" Erica smirks, "He's a great guy, Jackson. You couldn't have expected him to stay available just for your liking." 

"Can we just drop this?"

"You're going to have to make a move. Put your big boy pants on and tell him you like him before it's too late."

"Why do you even give a shit?"

Erica shrugs. She can see from Jackson's eyes that he hasn't slept much.

She could say _she cares_  because this proves that Jackson actually does have a heart or she can deny doing this with him in mind at all but rather doing this for Stiles but the real answer is that _blood is thicker than wine_. All she wanted in the beginning was for Jackson to understand the consequences of his actions. Now, she wants him to feel the bright side of love. "We're family." 

Jackson would make a snide comment about that but he doesn't really feel like hurting her like that, at least not when she pulls the, 'we're family' card. 

"You didn't tell him that." Jackson knows she didn't. When Stilinski mentioned Erica it was as if he didn't know they already knew each other. 

"Did you?" Knowing he didn't let Stiles know either.

"Sort of, but it's not like I needed to, seeing how he's not my _best friend_. He doesn't know I was referring to you though."

They stay silent for a minute before Jackson admits, "I don't know what to do with this."

Erica huffs, " _Tell him_. It's as simple as that."

"And if he chooses that other guy?"

"Don't give him reason to. You're lucky I love you, you know that? Sam is so sweet, great and yet I'm encouraging you to cut him out.. I feel bad."

"You should. You're the one that set Stilinski up with the poor guy just to make me jealous." 

Erica groans, "Fine. I'll just set him up with someone else." 

"I think you should stay out of peoples love lives. It's not your calling." 

"Shut up. It's because of my interferring you're gonna make a move in the first place." 

"How long is this break?" Jackson asks irritated. 

Erica chooses to ignore him, "So, you coming over for Thanksgiving?" 

"Why? Chloe wants me there this year?" 

"She knows that you'd rather spend it with your mom. She just keeps bringing it up lately."

"I'm not her kid."

"She knows that, Jackson. She's trying. It wouldn't kill you to meet her half way...And it's not all about her and dad, Liam misses you too."

Jackson gives no fucks about Chloe 'trying'. He hates her for ruinning his parents marriage. He has not forgiven her nor his father. Jackson's grown up to his mother not wanting to date because of the emotion scar his father left. That is until she met Robert and Jackson likes his step-dad. He's more of a father than his biological father will ever be. Sometimes Jackson wonders how it could've been if his father never cheated on his mother. If his relationship with him would have been better somehow. Sometimes he wishes he could reject his father and his new family altogether but then Erica and Liam are his family too. As much of a pain in the ass Erica is, they have a bond. And with Liam, it's even stronger. He sees so much of himself in his brother. And he loves them.

"I'm spending Thanksgiving with my mom and her husband." Jackson looks at Erica, he can tell that she understands but is still disappointed. "Tell Liam I'll spend sometime with you guys during winter break." 

"Okay." Erica says getting up from his bed and instead of heading for the door she walks in front of Jackson, placing both hands on his shoulders and says, "Just tell Stiles how you feel, Linus", searching his eyes for a promise that he will do so. He gives her a nod. 

She leaves for her next class secretly wishing her brother gets it right with Stiles. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted to know how Stiles spent those four days, also wanted to know more about Sam, so here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day.  
> There are errors that I'll fix. I just wanted to get this chapter done..  
> I like Sam but I kinda got tired of writing him, I felt like I was betraying Jackson. Jackson is the bae- an asshole yes but still the bae. Stackson :(

Monday (Day 1)

It's funny how much space a person can take in your mind. Stiles learns this is the effect Jackson has on him. His mind is constantly filled with questions and ideas of hope. It's the first place his mind wanders off to every time he spaces out.

Stiles was questioning why he even bothered with the thought of Jackson when he had a great guy that wasn't hot then cold.

He's not sure if sharing a class with Jackson makes things better or worst. Most likely the latter or something in between. Jackson hasn't looked at him and Stiles doesn't feel like being the one that burns holes when the other is set out to ignore.

Class ends and Jackson actually leaves before him. 

Stiles wants Cisco and Erica to be right about Jackson's feelings toward him. Heck, he would even meet him half way and tell him he reciprocates his feelings if that was all he needed but Jackson has a steel wall up when it comes to his emotions. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Tuesday (Day 2)

Stiles has break and Sam has some time to spare before his first class. They're sitting in the schools cafeteria. Sam eating a slice of pizza with sausage bits while Stiles eats his barbecued curly fries. 

"So, when am I gonna meet your friends?" Sam asks.

"Why do you want to meet them? I'm not enough for you?" Stiles responds in a faux hurt tone.

"I think it's only fair since you met some of mine. Plus, I'd love to hear their embarrassing stories about you." Sam admits dipping his crust in the barbecue sauce.  _Who the hell does that?_ Stiles wonders staring at him like he has two heads but Sam just continues to chew.

"Oh, so that's why you want to meet them and here I was thinking you were the perfect guy. You really know how to fool someone, you know that?"

Sam shrugs, "I never claimed to be perfect. I'm far from it. And yeah, that's the reason. You got to listen to Jeffery and Andre tell you of my embarrassing moments. I just want us to be even."

Stiles had spent his Saturday at Sam's dorm room when his roommate and friends interrupted. "They weren't the only ones, Brandon let me know how you snore really loud..It's not like I asked them though."

"You really don't want me to meet them? What? Do you have something to hide?" Sam asks in sort of a playful curiosity, wiggling his eyebrows.

Stiles swallows because yes, he does have something to hide and he's not sure if he's willing to risk being with Sam, who he gets along well with all for Jackson who takes one step forward then two steps back. He doesn't want uncertainty. "You can meet them but don't believe everything they say. They have a tendency to lie or blow things way out of portion."

Sam chuckles, "Yeah, I'm sure."

That night Sam, Stiles and Cisco hang out watching Doctor Who episodes. Sam tries and succeeds in getting Cisco to tell him some of Stiles' awkward moments. 

"No way. He fell?" Sam asks Cisco in between laughs. Cisco was telling him of the night their friends pulled a prank on Stiles.

The prank was to get Stiles back for a stunt he pulled so they dressed in all black with ski masks and followed Stiles in a tainted window car. Stiles was walking his way back to the University. He wasn't far, yet it was kind of dark out at the time and not many students were outside on the campus ground.

Stiles had turned around several times to look at the car following him. He had his phone out ready to press the emergency button when he started walking faster only to realize the car sped up a little and with that came affirmation that he was indeed being followed. So he pressed 911 and made a dash for the college in hopes of making it to safety once he was in the building but the guys got out the car and ran after him. 

Stiles was terrified as he continued to run while trying to explain what was going on to the person on the other line. Suddenly he trips and falls. He thought it was only in the dumb horror movies that stuff like that happened but there he was on the ground that night. 

The three guys caught up to him, one picks up his phone, laughs says it was just a prank call before ending the call. Stiles was pleading to the point of tears when the three removed the masks to reveal Cisco, Alec and Skylar. 

"Yup, I'm talking about face first." Cisco says.

"It wasn't fucking funny, I could've died of a damn heart attack you dick." Stiles says angrily. 

"We've apologized Stiles but you had it coming for all those tricks you pulled on us. You have to admit it was kind of funny after getting over the shock." 

Stiles just glares at him.

The tension dies out and then their talking about how Sam wanted to be a power ranger growing up. The guy really had his heart set on being a red ranger. Stiles tries not to laugh, " _You practiced the moves?"_ He repeats.

"Yeah..C'mon guys, the power rangers were badass! You can't tell me you never tried some of the moves." 

Both Cisco and Stiles are silent which confirms that they had tried at some point in their life. 

Sam smirks "That's what I thought." 

Wednesday(Day 3)

Stiles was doing some research for a paper in the library. He'd just found some books that he hope will be helpful and takes a seat at an empty table. 

Behind him he could hear chatter. Two girls were barely whispering about something. Stiles doesn't focus much on it. Their voices were a distant buzzing.

"Is what they say about him true?" One asked.

"Umm hmm, he's  _amazing,_ so fucking perfect. I swear, my entire body was shaking, think I even saw the light for a moment." 

One laughs until the other joins in.

"I'm sure you did." 

"Honestly, he's a great fuck. Best I've had so far." She brags. "I let him hit it from the back-

The other gasps, "You let him fuck your ass!?" She whisper yells.

"No! Not sure I'm ready to try that. Same place just different position.. He has these adorable freckles all over."

"Really? Aww."

"I know right! I want him to be mine." She whines.

One snickers, "Good luck with that. You know he doesn't do relationships."

Hearing this Stiles stops. He knows someone who's a great fuck with freckles all over his body who doesn't do relationships but even knowing all of this, he wants to be wrong.

"I can change that. Maybe even become future Mrs. Whittemore someday."

Hearing her say his name he felt cold, as if someone poured ice water on top of him. All the blood leaving his body and pooling on the floor. He felt numbness. 

 _What did you expect?_ He asks himself condescendingly.

He quickly packs up his stuff, gets up and heads to his room. As soon as he slams the door behind him, Cisco is by his side concerned, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm done." Stiles replies. "I'm done with him. I don't care anymore..I don't care." Maybe if he says it enough times he'll actually mean it. 

Cisco doesn't need Stiles to tell him who he's talking about he figures it out. He can see Stiles' relationship with Sam has been fine, it's Jackson that has been on the rocks.

"I hate him." Stiles says. Cisco nods in understanding but he knows Stiles doesn't really mean it, even if he really wants to.

Thursday(Day 4)

"Having fun!?" Sam asks Stiles amongst the loud cheers and screams of the crowd. Sam was relentless when it came to trying to uplift Stiles mood which is why he got him tickets to a concert. 

"Sam, of course I am." Stiles answers as if he's reading a Dr. Seuss book then lightly tugs at the tag that hangs by a cord around Sam's neck. 

Sam smiles and takes Stiles right hand in his left, "Well that's great then, I'm glad I could cheer you up."

"Thank you." Stiles says sincerely. He knows Sam could do better. Knows that he doesn't deserve his kindness, hates how he still wants something he can't have.

Sam shrugs, "It's no big deal." 

"Man..You have the coolest job." Stiles says in awe. 

Sam grins and Stiles does what he's been wanting to do every time he sees the boy smile, he pokes at one dimple.

Sam's job was all about social networking for a website. He was one of the many that were responsible for spreading the word of the great events that were happening and getting people to attend.

Yet what made his job awesome was that he could receive free products, get VIP access, and meet celebs. 

"I know, it's the best. I actually got to go to my first ever concert thanks to this job." Sam says.

"Wow, whose concert?"

"Ed Sheeran."

\----------------------------------------------

There were a lot of members working there so Sam was able to enjoy the show with Stiles even though he'd leave him for a while to run backstage to do something. 

Stiles let himself let go, forget, if just for the moment. Let himself merge in with the crowd of people that were gleefully jumping up and down waving their hands and fist pumping.

Sam had left to get them drinks while Stiles continued to dance.

Sam came back at which time an argument between two men broke out. Suddenly the argument becomes a fist fight that grabs the attention of the people close by "Hold these" Sam says handing Stiles the drinks and heading towards the two men. 

Sam and two of his coworkers are there breaking up the fight as security guards walk up to them. When apart, the men insult one another and struggle to go back at it but the guards hold them at a firm grip. 

When Sam returns and takes his cup from Stiles, Stiles is looking at him like he's a ghost or something. "What?" Sam asks.

Stiles didn't think Sam was the type to take it upon himself to act in a situation like that. Most people would just stay out of it or only shout at the men to stop fighting, some would help by getting the guards which is technically doing something but wouldn't really put their safety at risk. 

"Nothing. Just.. You'd be a great red ranger."

Without warning Sam kisses Stiles then smiles against his lips. 

\---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the University 

"Hey." Cisco lets Erica in the room and continues going over something. Formula's with some sketch drawings near it. 

"Hey." Erica says sitting on his bed. She scans the paper he's reading, she's seen him like this many times to already know he's working on coming up with another invention. 

She gets him to ramble on about it, she likes how passionate he gets when he's explaining. She tells him about how her week has been so far, how they all should hang out again. 

Finally she asks about Stiles' whereabouts which Cisco responds "On another date with Sam."

Erica tilts her head, "Has he said anything about who he wants to choose." 

"He has actually. He was at the library the other day when he overheard some girls talking about Jackson. Apparently he's back to getting around. Stiles says he's done with him but.. I doubt it. He's not fully over him yet but I think he's close."

"Jackson's an idiot!" Erica exclaims. 

Cisco lifts his head to stare at her. "You were rooting for them, huh?" 

She stares back then sighs, "I still am." 

"Sam's a better choice for him though."

"I know.. I just see potential in Jackson. Maybe those cliche movies where the man-whore, jock, asshole falls for the nerd are to blame for making me want them together."

No way was Erica going to let Jackson fuck this up. She had to talk to him, hopefully she'd get through to him. _Hopefully_.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know what you guys think of the chapter

Saturday

What was he suppose to say to redirect Stiles' heart to him? Was it ever even in the direction of his own? He wasn't that good with words and feelings. He doesn't know how to exactly put what he thinks and feels into words. There's a great chance the words won't even come out right and he'll only end up making things even worst. 

Is it worth it? To want to be and do whatever it takes to have someone in your life. The fear in him wants to say fuck this whole thing, just burry his feelings. Maybe they'll disappear and he'll keep his pride in tact but the loneliness and hope in him won't let him runaway. 

He takes into account that he might not end up the winner when this is over. Stilinski might be falling for Sam not him. Erica said he was torn but what was there to be torn about?

She was right when she said he didn't deserve him. Why would Stiles have difficulty in choosing between him and that guy. There was a reason Jackson wasn't the relationship type..

_Don't do that. Don't sell us short._

Jackson runs a shaking hand through his hair. He has to get this over with. The sooner the better. 

He walks to Stiles' room, takes a deep breath and knocks. He wants to run away so bad. He's not used to being this unsure and nervous. Doesn't know what to do with it. His heart is going crazy, he can hear the pumping in his ears. Stilinski really fucked him up. 

It's Cisco who opens up and Jackson is thankful for that because it lets him compose himself a bit.

Jackson looks over Cisco's shoulder to see in the room searching for Stiles but he doesn't see him. He then looks at Cisco, ready to ask him but Cisco beats Jackson to it, "Stiles is out at the moment."

 _Out where? Out with whom?_ He wants to ask but he chooses not to, he doesn't want to care. Doesn't want people to know how much he does. Instead he says "Oh."

Was he suppose to go and come back later? He never exchanged phone numbers with Stiles and for that he wants to face palm himself. He never exchanged numbers with people he's slept with before because why would he need to, but he should've with Stiles.

"You can wait here for him." Cisco says, pulling Jackson away from his thoughts. "He left a while ago which means he should be back soon." _Still not saying where he went._

Jackson enters, closes the door behind him and sits on Stiles' bed.

Cisco goes back to building a model of how his invention will look like. Jackson watches interested, "What is that?"

Cisco smiles, explains what it is and what it does using scientific words here and there, Jackson listens really intrigued and asks some more questions. "This is just to see how it'll look." Cisco finishes.  

"It looks really cool so far." Jackson says and he means it. 

"Thanks.. He knows.. About you sleeping around these past couple of days." Cisco says gently.

Jackson swallows. He doesn't know what to say.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up because he will bring it up."

"Why?" Jackson questions instead of saying thanks. He wants to know why Stiles' friends want to help him out. _Cause they know you've already lost._

Cisco shrugs, "I don't know. You don't seem like a bad guy. Just a dick at times."

A small smile tugs at Jackson's lips, "Thanks." He says sarcastically.

"You're a lot better to be around than the 24/7 dick I know." 

Jackson raises a brow, "Who would that be?"

"An ass by the name of Hartley Rathaway."  

"Oh yeah, him." 

"You know him? Do you guys have a club or something? Please tell me that you haven't slept with him." 

Jackson's chuckle dies at the last sentence. "No. I don't know him nor do we have a club but maybe that'd be cool. And it's a definite no to having slept with him. I only know of the him from what a friend who shares a class with him says."

"Good."

"So.. Can I ask you something?" 

Cisco looks at him, already knowing what this question will be about. As if he has the power to read minds or know what is about to happen. "Sure."

"How is he like?" Jackson doesn't want to know but then again he does.

"Dude.." 

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Just tell me." 

"He's alright."

"Alright? Look, you're not going to hurt my feelings or whatever if you tell me. I would rather hear the truth, Cisco. "

"Fine. The guy is great, okay? He's good for Stiles. They're good together. Plus, the dude brought marshmallows when he spent a day with us watching Doctor Who, sorry but-

"That's a win for you." Jackson finishes for him.

"Kinda. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for being honest."

The door unlocks and opens. Stiles walks in and stops in his tracks. "You have got to be kidding me!" 

"I'll leave you two alone." Cisco says getting up.

"No. He's the one that's leaving." Stiles corrects, pointing his index finger at Jackson. 

Cisco walks up to Stiles whispers in his ear, "Just listen to him." Before he leaves closing the door behind him. 

"Get off my bed." Stiles orders.

Jackson gets off, "I just want to talk." 

"Well I don't. We have nothing to talk about. There's nothing I want from you. Yo _u can leave now_." 

Jackson remembers saying that the night he kicked Stiles out. "I'm sorry about that night." 

"Okay, fine. Great. Bye." 

_Say what you have to say. He needs to hear your piece if he's going to make his final judgement._

"Stiles, just hear me out. Please." 

Stiles can't remember Jackson ever saying his name. It's a strange and nice sound to hear from his lips. He stares at Jackson, finally willing to listen. 

"You know when we first got together, I said it was just sex and you said just sex never works because feelings get involved. I thought I had better control over my feelings for that not to happen..but you were right."

All Stiles can do is stare and listen, not believing the words coming out of Jackson's mouth. 

"I tried my best to ignore and deny it by avoiding you, trying to forget about you by sleeping with other people but all that did was make me realize how much I want you.. I don't deserve you, I know that." Jackson runs a hand through his hair. Then rubs the back of his neck.

He then continues, "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend, we'd most likely fight a lot but I'd try. I'd try to get you, to understand. I don't mean I'm going to change who I am for you because that's not it. I'm not him. I'm not gonna promise you sunshine or whatever. I'm always going to be an asshole but.."

Jackson bows his head, staring at the floor unable to look Stiles in the eyes. This was too much for him. "I'd be your asshole."

"Why are you doing this to me? I was done with you." Stiles admits.

 _'Was'_ A game changing word. A word that meant he still had a chance in this _. A reason for hope._ Jackson thinks. 

"I'm sorry." That's sort of true. He hates that he's making it difficult for Stiles but he also likes that Stiles cares about him. For whatever reason that is. Even though he shouldn't. "I know I'm making this harder for you."

Stiles shakes his head. Why was this happening? He wanted Sam. Sam was the better choice. Yet why did hearing Jackson say these things suddenly leave him torn again?

"It's not easy for me..It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel but I need to.." Jackson stops and studies Stiles' face, he looks like he wants to scream.

 _No. Don't do this. Don't do this to us, Jackson!_ The voice in his head warns knowing what he's about to say will change everything. "I get forced to watch chick flicks." Stiles gives him a confused look at the random sentence. 

"Don't ask." Jackson says before he continues "Yet in almost every one of them the guy that gets picked is the wrong one. He's the bad boy, the jerk. Not the good guy. I never understood that. It didn't seem realistic to me because the good guy was the one to pick."

Jackson takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds to collect himself, "Why would anyone choose guys like that when they had someone to treat them the way they deserved. It didn't make any sense. I'd always wonder if they ended up regretting the guy they picked." He takes another pause, closing his eyes again. Opens them and a pained look flashes across his face, "Pick him."

"What?" Stiles asks surprised to hear Jackson say this when he was just telling him how much he'd be willing to try for him.

"Be realistic, Stilinski. We're not in one of those movies. I'm not saying this so you'll choose me, I'm saying this because it's what needs to be. It's what will be. Choose him." Jackson turns from him, walks towards the door.

"If you were just going to say that why bother coming here in the first place!?" 

"I wasn't planing on saying that."

"So why did you?"

"Because.. We're not a clichè." With that he's out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"He said that?" Cisco asks Stiles.

Stiles nods, frustrated by this whole situation. _Jackson just had to say those things to him._

It wasn't fair how he couldn't just make the obvious decision and move on with his life, no, he had to be indecisive. He's selfish. He doesn't deserve Sam..And he doesn't want to want Jackson. 

Erica hasn't said a word since Stiles had told them what Jackson had said. She just sits on Cisco's bed staring at the floor bitting her nails as if she was the one torn with a decision. 

"You okay?" Cisco asks her, because seeing her like this was unusual. 

"This is all my fault." She whispers, her voice is full of guilt. "I should have listened."

"Hey, I'm the one that gave a thumps up to the plan. This is my fault not yours." Stiles says but Erica shakes her head like he doesn't understand.

"I talked to him yesterday. Jackson. I talked to him about how he had to tell you how he felt or something because he was gonna lose you.." Erica says. 

"Why?" Stiles asks. Why did Erica care if Jackson were to confess his feelings or not? Why did it matter to her if Jackson were to lose him.

"Because he was acting like an idiot when I know he really likes you. I just.. Jackson doesn't just give up, it's not how he works. Majority of the time he thinks only of himself but he does have rare moments of being selfless to those he cares for. He knows Sam is better for you like all of us do, so he rather step aside.. Maybe things between you guys could have worked better if I didn't set you up."

Stiles chooses to look pass that thought. He's curious as to how Erica knows Jackson. How she speaks of him as if she knows him better than he does. "You know him." Stiles states the obvious. Eyes darkening, voice laced with suspicion, betrayal and a hint of anger. "How do you know him? How long have you known him? Why didn't you tell us?..Were you one of the people he's slept with and you thought you'd use me to get your revenge on him?" 

"He's my brother!" Erica says seeing how angry Stiles was getting.

Both Cisco and Stiles looks at her stunned then confused.

"Wait what?!" Cisco asks in disbelief because _boy_ was this officially soap opera-ish.

"Jackson's my brother."

Silence falls on the three for a brief moment. Stiles looking at Erica's face as if looking for resemblance. To see for himself if she was telling the truth. He can remember Jackson telling him that he had half siblings and Stiles knows Erica has two brothers, Linus and Liam. Jackson never said he knew Erica when Stiles had spoke of her.  _Family of liars._  

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cisco questions.

"Thought your last name is Reyes, not Whittemore." Stiles says, his voice frigid. If Erica was Jackson's half sister she would still have the same last name as him since they shared the same dad. 

"Whittemore is my last name, I just prefer my mothers maiden name. Most of my professors are cool with calling me Ms. Reyes instead of Whittemore so people always think it's my last and I don't correct them. I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know. Growing up, Jackson always seemed to attract people and they would befriend me only because we were related. They weren't really friends. So during middle school I disassociated myself with him and that kind of stuck even when we didn't attend the same high school." 

"And you couldn't let us know that Linus was actually Jackson? The guy I happened to be fucking! _We're suppose to be friends, right?_ " 

"Why do you call him Linus anyway?" Cisco asks.

Stiles rolls his eyes "Cisco, that's not what's important right now." He reminds him.

" **We are**." Erica says getting a little frustrated. "Okay, so I didn't tell you I was related to him, I'm sorry but what difference does it make? He's still him, I'm still me and you're still you."

Stiles gets off the bed, heading to the door, "The difference is trust." 

"Where are you going?" Cisco asks not wanting him to go do anything foolish. Stiles opens the door to step out. 

"Her brother's." Stiles says slamming the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------

Stiles knocks a little too hard at Jackson's door before Danny opens it.

Stiles looks pass him into the room and sees Jackson. "S'cuse me." Stiles says to Danny, wanting him to move away from blocking him from entering. 

The moment Stiles steps in the room. He says, "She's your sister." 

Danny and Jackson give each other a look before Danny leaves the room.

"Yeah." Jackson says completely indifferent. 

"You didn't tell me when I told you about her setting me up." 

Jackson shrugs, "It wasn't up to me to say anything. I told you enough about my family, meaning I did tell you about her but if she didn't say something to you about herself, why should I?" 

Stiles opens his mouth but he really has nothing to say to that. 

"Why are you here, Stilinski? If it was just to ask why I didn't let you know about my sister, well now you know. There's no reason as to why you're actually in my room right now."

Stiles knows he's right but he doesn't want to leave. Confronting him about Erica was really deep down about how he wanted Jackson to not give up on them. Whatever the hell they happened to be.

Going to Jackson's room wasn't just because he was upset as to why Jackson didn't tell him because Jackson somehow did so without mentioning Erica's name. Stiles actually went because he wanted to see him again as pathetic as that sounds.

Jackson raises an eyebrow as if he's waiting on Stiles to come up with some lame excuse or for Stiles to leave. 

"We only went on one date." Stiles finally says. 

"And? I think it's for the best we only did."

"Take me on another date." 

Jackson looks at him like he's insane then laughs humorlessly, "I'm not your boyfriend or whatever."

"I want the experience. To see how you'd be in the position."

"Stilinski-

"Stiles. My name is Stiles." 

"Why are you out to make this harder than it has to be?" 

"Cause I want to know!" 

"..To know what you will miss out on? What could have been?" 

"Jackson."

Jackson drops his head back, "Let me go, Stiles." Stiles might not be holding him physically but he is holding on to him emotionally and Jackson can't pretend to not care if Stiles still doesn't let go.

Stiles understands what Jackson means but he can't just let go, not yet at least. "Not until you agree on a date." Because he's stubborn.

Jackson looks at him, _Why are you torturing me?_ He wants to ask him but again he would sound weak so he just stares at Stiles, who stares right back. 

"I'm not good with dates." It's his final attempt at not giving in to Stiles. 

Stiles shrugs. He sees Jackson's phone on his bed so he walks up to take it. Of course there's a lock code so he hands it to Jackson to enter the passcode before taking it back.

Stiles punches his number in then holds out the cell to Jackson. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

When Jackson is about to take it, Stiles takes Jackson's hand with the other hand that's not holding the phone, "Stop making my decisions for me."

"There not only for you." Jackson replies. There for him too. There for his lack of experience with relationships. For the fear of not being good enough. There for the side of him that knows the other guy would be a better fit.

They stare at each other some more, only a few inches apart. A few inches different in height. "Just another date." Stiles says again.

"Fine. One date." Jackson agrees. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me.

12:45 A.M.

Stiles woke up to sounds of distress. He got out of his bed when he realized that the sounds were coming from Cisco.

"Hey. Cisco wake up." Stiles says urgently as he shakes his roommate awake. Stiles could tell from the way the long haired boy toss, turned and mumbled pleas in his sleep, that Cisco was having a nightmare. 

Cisco awakes in shock and looks betrayed and hurt for a moment. Stiles sits on Cisco's bedside waiting for Cisco to calm down from the dream. After a few minutes of silence Stiles asks, "Are you okay?" 

Cisco clears his throat, sits up and places his hand on his chest right where his heart is, he looks down and moves his hands searching it to convince himself it was really just a dream. "Yeah, I'm fine.. Just a bizarre dream. You know how dreams sometimes feel so real that you forget it's not."

Stiles doesn't know if asking Cisco if he wants to talk about it was the right thing to do at the moment. He doesn't want to remind Cisco of the nightmare. 

"Look man, if you want to talk about it I'm here for you, alright?" Stiles decides to say instead. There was something about Cisco that brought out a protective older brother in him. It was like that for Erica as well as most people that knew Cisco closely. 

He was like Scott in a way. All sunshine, all puppy eyes, huge smiles and all heart. Yet he was also dorky, awkward and loyal to the bone to those he loved which Stiles found himself relating to. 

Cisco nods, "I know." 

Stiles is about to get up to go to his own bed when Cisco stops him. "Can you uh.. Bring something up for us to talk about?"

Stiles looks at him a little confused so Cisco continues, "It's just that I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep anytime soon." He explains running a hand through his mid length hair. 

Stiles sits back down, "Yeah, sure. Umm." Stiles squints as he rakes his mind on something he can bring up to distract Cisco. "Jackson and I are suppose to go on a date."

Cisco raises an eyebrow. "Wow, when?"

"I don't really know. I've left things in his hands. Not long though." 

"Are you sure about this? I mean you still have a thing with Sam. And do you want Jackson to go all out for this? I mean we're in college, it might be a little difficult."

Stiles gives him a look then rolls his eyes. He knows that Jackson can in fact go all out for this if he really wanted to because he was sort of rich but Stiles doesn't care. "C'mon Cisco, you know me. I'm not expecting the guy to break the bank or what not, I just want him to put in effort to show me how it'd be like with him. Yeah, I feel bad about Sam but I wanna know, if just for another night with Jackson that wouldn't involve sex, how things could be like."

"Do you think it'll help you make the final decision?"

Stiles shrugs, "I'm hoping so. Honestly I'm getting really tired of this love triangle thing. I officially prefer them only in cheesy romance movies or the Vampire Diaries, not my life." 

Cisco smiles then looks Stiles right in the eyes, "I think you already know who you want. Your heart is just waiting for your head to catch up." With that he engulfs Stiles in a hug and whispers "Thanks." 

Stiles hugs him right back. Stiles pats his shoulder when they separate. "Anytime."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday Afternoon

"I have no idea about what to do for this date thing." Jackson admits to Danny.

Danny looks up from his laptop at Jackson and laughs. 

"Glad I can amuse you." Jackson says sarcastically. 

Danny gives him a look before going back to his research paper. "Look you're trying too hard. It's not like you are choosing a way to propose to the guy. He just wants you to take him on a date."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." Jackson says aggravated. He couldn't come up with the right date. Nothing seemed right. He even looked up date ideas, they were either too chick flick or too lame. Hiking, Picnics, Rooftop Dinner dates etc. 

Jackson figures Sam does romantic stuff all the time with Stiles and that sort of pisses Jackson off because even though Jackson's seen countless romance movies that he should be an expert at sweeping someone he's quite fond of off their feet but he's not. 

He doesn't do dates and relationships but he's told Stiles that with him he would try and he wants to stay true to that promise. Even if he did only have just one last chance with him. 

Danny stops typing and sighs. He was getting tired of this. "Be simple. Be you, the you that deserves him. Do that and trust me things will go smoothly." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 Monday 

Sam has been busy with his classes and work since the last time he's hung out with Stiles. It's only been three days without them having any contact with each other and Sam didn't want Stiles to think that he was blowing him off or something so he decided to call him after his last class on Monday.

"Hey." Sam said as Stiles answered. He sounded tired but still pleased to hear Stiles to be on the phone with Stiles. He was even smiling a bit. 

"Hey." Stiles says. He was trying to be normal but guilt was creeping under his skin. 

"How've you been? I'm sorry I haven't texted or anything recently. I've had a lot on my plate, but anyway, what's up?"

Stiles throws his head back. He felt like shit. Sam was such a good guy. He didn't deserve to be strung along like this. Stiles knows he should just end it with him. Sam was more than a safety net or a second choice. Even if things didn't work out with Jackson, Stiles couldn't use Sam as a backup. He actually really, really liked him..Just not as much as he did Jackson. 

"I've been good. I'm currently waiting for my professor to arrive. What are you up to?"

"I just got out of my Human Service class. Heading to work now."

"Oh cool." Stiles says before the line goes quite. "Um..Sam?"

"Yeah, still here. Is everything alright you sound different." Sam said concerned because conversations with Stiles never sound this off. Something was wrong. 

Stiles clenches the hand that's not holding the cell and bites his lower lip. It is then that his professor walks in the class. "Um it can wait my professor just arrived. Have a great day at work. I'll text you later." 

"Okay...Thanks." Sam says awkwardly.

Stiles hurriedly hangs up, places his phone on the desk and covers his eyes with his palms. _What are you doing?_ He mentally asks himself.

He waits until 9:30 PM to text Sam because he doesn't want to make things worst between them for when the truth comes out. Yet he still doesn't tell Sam that he wants to end whatever they have going on but Stiles knows Sam will catch on, Sam is anything but dumb.

He'll know. If he isn't filling in the blanks already, he'll know pretty soon that Stiles is hiding something from him.

From their last text conversation Sam didn't bring up how their text seemed dry and distant. It was almost like he was waiting on Stiles to be at least honest enough to tell him the truth. 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday

"Sam, you're over exaggerating. I'm sure you and Stiles are fine." Brandon once again reassures a rambling Sam.

"I'm not. You didn't hear him."

"Why would he want to break up with you? You guys are doing great." 

"Apparently not."

"Your ex really did a number on you."

Sam swallows at remembering that he was cheated on. "You think I'm wrong?" He hopefully asks his best friend.

"Yeah but if you're not, then on to the next one."

Sam gives him a sharp look. 'On to the next one' is easier said.

"Like you would be saying that if it was Nicolette breaking up with you."

"Okay, okay yeah but dude there's other dicks in the sea."

Sam throws a pen at him. "Wow great pep talk, Brandon." 

Brandon laughs, "I know right. I should start charging for this." 

At that Sam chuckles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was on break before his next class. He avoided the cafeteria knowing that Sam would probably be there or in the library before his first class today so Stiles opted for a fast food joint instead. 

He wasn't ready to face Sam with the truth just yet and this only left him with the option to avoid him. 

While eating, his phone chimed signaling a text message. He checks the screen and sees its from Jackson. _About time._

He opens his cell and the text reads: 'Hey. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 for this date thing.'

Stiles chuckles ' _This date thing.'_

'What kind of date is it? Can I wear jeans and a T-shirt or do I have to look all fancy?' Stiles replies to the text. 

Jackson shrugs even though Stiles couldn't see him. He really doesn't care what Stiles wears tomorrow night. Jackson knows he'll be too concerned with hoping that things go well to even care about what Stiles has on.

If he came naked though that would be a totally different story. Jackson would definitely care then.

'Wear whatever you'd wear to a restaurant.'

Stiles smiles. He just wants a date with him. The fact that Jackson actually is doing this makes him really happy. 'Alright. Great.' 

Later that day 

Stiles and Erica made up and were watching a movie while eating junk food and sweets in Cisco and Stiles' room. Just like old times. 

"So when are you gonna end things with Sam?" Erica asks before taking some popcorn with M&Ms in her mouth. She loved mixing popcorn with chocolate candy. Cisco and Stiles had to admit the two combinations were great together.

Stiles shrugs. "Tomorrow." He knows the sooner the better. If he does it before his date with Jackson he won't have to feel guilty and deal with a sucky conscious. 

Erica gives him a look to which he sighs. "Erica, I know."

They watched the movie titled _Lucas_  and Stiles felt like the movie was a sign as to what to do with his life situation. The movie just made things seem clearer.

After the movie Stiles takes out his phone and stares at the pass messages he and Sam shared. He only hopes things end with Sam not hating him.. Maybe even finding a way to be friends. 

'Hey. Sorry if I wake you. Can we meet up tomorrow around four at the park?' Stiles let out a breath before pressing the send button. There was no going back now. 

The park seemed like an okay place for a breakup. He didn't want to do it in his or Sam's dorm room. Stiles doesn't even know if Sam's roommate wouldn't be there at that time. Stiles didn't know where else he could go where they could actually talk about this. 

He waits a few minutes for Sam to reply but it's already nearing midnight so he places his phone on the nightstand and decides to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday

Stiles wakes up to a reply of 'Yeah _. Okay.'_ And ever since reading that he's been nervous.

He wanted time to go slow. To save him from having to break someones heart. He hasn't done this many times before. He's no expert and it would be a lot easier if Sam had done something wrong. Something to help Stiles not feel like such a bad guy.

Yet time was not on his side. It was flying by until Stiles had no choice but to go to the park a few blocks near the University.

The weather was quite nice outside. Sunny but still windy enough that it was sweater weather.

Stiles spotted Sam. He sat on one of the benches. The closer Stiles got he realized Sam had grown a little scruff and when he was close enough to greet him. Sam's green eyes looked tired. Tired from the lack of sleep.. As well as the tired sleep can't fix. Just simply tired.

"Hey." Stiles said with a small smile. Sitting down next to him.

"Hi." Sam replys looking off at the speeding cars. Silence falls on them.

Sam turns his head in Stiles' direction. "You wanted to talk." He reminds Stiles of the reason they're both there at the moment.

"Uh yeah. Um.. Sam, you're such a great guy. Like- you're really awesome and I'm soo sorry for this but I have strong feelings for someone else and I need to explore that."

Sam furrows his eyebrows. "Were you seeing this person while you were with me?"

Sam and him weren't exactly boyfriends but they were _something_. Stiles stays silent for a moment before saying "Not really."

Sam shakes his head. "You could have told me in the beginning you harboured feelings for someone else. I would have understood that.. But instead you used me as your safety net."

"I.." How was Stiles to deny that. Denying it would just be a blatant lie.

"I thought you were different." Sam says almost to himself. He turns his head and is staring off again.

"Sam, I'm honestly sorry." 

"Jackson Whittemore." Sam suddenly says in distain. He faces Stiles again, "You could have done better." Stiles eyes widen and he freezes because 'Wtf!'. Don't _freak out. Don't freak out. There has to be a logical explanation as to how he knows. It's not like he's some creepy stalker..Right? We're in public so I'd be okay. Sam wouldn't hurt me. Or would he. He could've been only pretending to be a good guy while hiding his true nature._

"I was on the six floor earlier today heading for the English department when I saw you two." Sam reveals.

Stiles couldnt remember doing anything with Jackson that would lead Sam to knowing that the guy Stiles is breaking up with him for is Whittemore. That must show on Stiles' face because Sam explains. "It's the way you look at each other. The way you smile at him.. You could've done better though." He says again. "The guys a manwhore." 

"You don't know him. He's not a bad guy and people change."

"Is that all it takes to convince yourself that it'll work between you guys?"

"I can't believe you right now."

"What? I'm suppose to be the good guy meaning I'm not suppose to value or speak my own feelings and opinions because they will make me out to be the bad guy. Well things don't work out that way, Stiles."

"Look Sam, I get that you're upset and I'm sorry- "

"I'm not." Sam cuts him off. "I'm actually happy we end like this instead of me actually falling for you only for you to rip my heart out. Maybe you're right, maybe he's changed for you but I highly doubt it and when, not if, this blows up in your face know that you were warned." 

He's about to get up to leave a stunned and angry Stiles but then he remembers the book beside him. He hands it to Stiles. "Guess we'll always have 'Secrets'." It's a double meaning referring to the movie and book he shares with Stiles. The movie he took Stiles to see on their first official date as well as the secret of Stiles using him as a second choice. 

He leaves and Stiles watches him walk away. There goes the hope that they could have ended this in friendship. Stiles looks at the book in his lap. _Secrets_.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Sam's emotions as real as I could. I don't see him as the type to want pity or to seem weak but everyone has moments when they question themselves and their worth and this was his moment. This was his Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran moment. As always I'll edit this at some point.

"You owe me 50 bucks." Sam says to Brandon as he shuts the door. 

Sam finds Brandon in the computer chair, notebook and math book open, pen in hand solving equations. Brandon doesn't turn when the door opens but when Sam speaks there is something in his voice that breaks Brandon's attention.

He spins the chair and looks untlooks at him in concern. It was then that his words finally sanked in Brandon's head. He furrowed his brows in confusion trying to work out what Sam meant by that. They hadn't made a bet. Then he looks at the dead green eyes and he finally gets it. He was wrong about Stiles breaking up with Sam because apparently he did. 

"Sam.. I'm sorry bro." Brandon says as he gets up to comfort his roommate.

Sam shakes his head and lets out a humorless laugh. It was just Brandon now. He could break down if he wanted to without feeling ashamed but he wouldn't have it.

It wasn't about Stiles. Stiles just contributed to the ever growing thought that he was going to end up alone. The feeling and thought that visited him every now and then. He just wants soneone to get him. To actually want him.

Sam's face was turning red and his eyes becoming glassy. It was evident that he was fighting the urge to break down and cry. He just wouldn't have it.

"I was right. Ha ha.. He broke up with me and you wanna what makes it worst? He broke up with me for Whittemore... "

"The guy thats slept with like one third of the school?"

"Yup."

Brandon waits for Sam to say or do something but he just stays quite for a few seconds until he goes to sit on his bed. Eyes distant. "Why?" His voice breaks and the tears began to fall. Brandon sits next to him and envelopes him in a tight embrace.

"I try, Brandon." Sam continues. "I really try..What am I doing wrong? Why is it so hard for.." He stops abrutly because it sounds pathetic and too weak to admit that he just wants someone to love him and actually put an effort for him. He hates how pitiful that sounds. 

 _What's wrong with me?_ He asks to himself. Silently to the universe as he cries on Brandon's shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date

Stiles wore grey jeans, a purple Marvel graphic T-shirt and a black blazer borrowed from Cisco finished with white hightops.

Jackson was true to his word. At eight he came by to pick Stiles up.

"Hey!" Stiles grins hard at Jackson then he looks him up in down. He looked classy, black slacks, fitted suit what dress shirt with a few buttons open. Stiles licks his lip. 

" _This_ is you're restaurant attire." Jackson says motioning at Stiles. 

"What? Shut up, you know I look good." Stiles says certain. 

"Whatever." Jackson says instead of agreeing or disagreeing with that comment. He actually liked the way Stiles looked, it was as fancy as he'd probably get. It suited him and his personality. "C'mon, let's go." 

The restaurant was nice. Very elegant. They were ushered to their seats and a waiter came to take their order after a couple of minutes. 

Jackson seemed uneased. Nervous even which pleased Stiles just a bit. It was kind of cute to look up and see Jackson staring at him as if wondering if he was enjoying this date. Or the way Jackson play with the food to stop himself from looking at Stiles. It was cute and Stiles found himself smiling because 'out of his element Jackson' was just adorable. To distract him Stiles began talking and very soon they were having a conversation that worked to help ease Whittemore. 

"So, why does Erica call you Linus?" Stiles asks. 

Jackson rolls his eyes and doesn't seem like he will answer so Stiles says, "Might as well tell me, I mean I can just get it from your sister but I really want to hear it from you instead." 

"Why? It's not important."

"You not wanting to tell and being annoyed by it kind of makes it important." Stiles can tell Jackson might secretly like the nickname even though Erica uses it to tease him, it also something they share as siblings. 

"Alright fine." Jackson sighs, giving in. He dips his head down for a second before he looks back up. "I had a security blanket growing like Linus from the Peanuts and because my mom decided to take countless pictures. Erica holds it against me so ever since we were kids she'd call me that." 

"Awe that's so cute."

"Okay stop." Jackson says all serious and bothered by sharing this insight in his life. 

Stiles chuckles and Jackson despite himself cracks a smile of his own from looking at Stilinski. 

"If it makes you feel any better I can't sleep without my pillow." Stiles confesses. 

"What?" Jackson asks with a faint smile. 

Stiles shrugs, "You have your blanky, I have my pillow."

"You really cannot sleep without it?" He asks curious.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, "I can see the mischievous ideas running through you're head Whittemore and if you dare try to take my pillow I will keep you up all night."

"I'm okay with that." Jackson says before smirking. 

It's good like this between them when they're being open with each other. Stiles can't really put it into words but it just feels right. He doesn't know how things will be in a week or a few months later but he can only wish that Sam is wrong. It's not like Stiles is expecting them to go all the way but he loves having Jackson in his life at the moment. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They arrive back on campus and walk around outside. Both not ready for the night to end yet. It's a little cool out but just enough to cool them off from the warmth of blazers and suits. 

"So..there was your date." Jackson says. It was his date because this was what Stiles had wanted and now it's over. "How was it for you?" He asks because he wants to know how well he was at this dating thing.

"It's still not over yet." Stiles replies. "But its been great so far." He lightly bumbs his left shoulder against Jackson's arm. "Would you mind if I ramble? I just have something really important to say and it might be as long as a sermon." Stiles jokes but Jackson nods his okay so Stiles takes a deep breath and begins. 

"I was watching this movie yesterday about some kid in high school who's in love with this girl who completely friend zones him. He keeps going over and beyond for her while she likes this jock dude. And even if there's a great chance it won't work out in the end between her and the guy, she still likes him. So while this goes on the dorky kid just has tunnel vision for her. At a point he asks her why she can't see him more than just a friend, what is it about him that prevents her from loving him back and she answers something like 'there's some people that you see as more than friends and some people that you just can't.' And that's the realest thing. It wasn't like she was out to hurt the guy cause it was clear to see that she cared for him but not in the way he wanted.. Like.. She had to be honest with herself and I think we're all entitled to do that for ourselves-to be honest about what we actually want instead of being afraid of wanting and the consequences of those choices. Because not taking that chance would have been what she regretted. Like the saying 'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved.'... Just because someone might be the ideal person for you, that doesn't always mean that they're actually the one for you. You know? ... We all fall for who we fall for."

He finishes by stopping and grabbing Jackson's wrist to look him in the eyes. "You get what I mean, right?" He asks because this is it. This is him laying it all on the line. There's absolutely no chance in going back now. His heart beating wildly inside his chest is prove of that. 

"Still need you to say it." Jackson wants to hear him. Wants to know that he is the one chosen, that he's not reading this wrong and it turns out that Sam is the one he'd regret he had let go of. 

"Sam and I broke up." He takes another deep breath. " I choose you." Stiles brings a hand to kiss Jackson passionately. Jackson is still in shock in his head he hears Stiles words repeating _'I choose you.'_

He kisses him back with everything and the corners of his mouth begins to stretch into a smile. Jackson wraps his arms around Stiles. Stiles breaks the kiss finally realizing that he needs to actually breathe. He looks at Jackson whose looking back at him with warm blue eyes and an adoring smile. With Jackson looking at him like that everything just feels right with the world. 


	12. Chapter 12

ALTERNATIVE ENDING AHEAD


	13. Chapter 13

He wants them both.

Wants Sam who holds his heart on his sleeve and his emotions in his eyes. Eyes that shine bright, opting to see the good in others yet still waits for something to go wrong at any moment. Fear of letting himself fall to only hit the ground. They haven't spoken about it but Stiles can tell that on Sam's last flight he met the pavement. Stiles wants to be his net for days when the storm of his past send him crashing down. Stiles can feel the potential of something more between them, if given the chance and he wants.

Wants Jackson who wear masks to keep people at a distance. Where they won't figure him out, where he'll be safe. Jackson whose all built up walls and calculated acts of affection. He's opened up now that Stiles can see how deeply Jackson craves love but also runs from it, doubting himself of being worthy. Stiles finds himself pleased and frightened by how he's able to shake Jackson's foundation. Shake enough that he sees the bricks falling at his feet. He wants more. Wants to be an earthquake that sends those walls crumbling in order to see the man locked away.

He yearns to disarm Sam and Jackson of their doubts and drown them in certainty. He's never been here before. Never thought about it. Of being with more than one but he wants them both. It's selfish, he knows this, but he can feel his heart ready for this. Setting up compartments for both boys to take room in.

Stiles knows people can be in relationships with more than one person. He knows it is not that common but it is not impossible. It all has to do with trust and communication.

Polyamory.

He looks it up. Reads on the experiences of others and takes some time to think it over. Time to ponder on what their relationship might be like, if this is something he is really ready for, and what Jackson and Sam will think of when he tells them.

The two don't have the best relationship already. Their dislike for one another is crystal clear and Stiles can see the destruction coming. Feels the nerves bubbling in stomach. This can blow up in his face and he can lose them both. He runs his hands over his head and groans. _He_ _can make it work..Right_? 

He decides to text Jackson, asking him to come over to his place later. The reply agreeing to do so comes as Stiles is staring at Sam's number. He tries to plan out what he will say but he is at lost for words. Things ended pretty badly last time they spoke, this was not going to be easy. 

Stiles swallows and presses down the number. He drums the fingers of his left hand anxiously on his thigh while the other holds the phone to his ear, waiting. His heart hammers in his chest as the ringing continues then stops by Sam's vociemail telling him he can leave a message and he'll get back as soon as possible. Stiles knows he won't call him back.

He calls him again. Knowing Sam's not in class or work. He can annoy him enough that he picks up or gets blocked. _So be it._  If all he is given is the chance to apologize then that is alright with him. Again he gets the voicemail. So he tries one last time. Deciding if Sam does not pick up this time he will just text his apology and leave him be.

That is what he is expecting and is surprised when on the second ring Sam answers with a harsh "What? Why are you calling me?" 

Sam being cold was his defense mechanism to being hurt however, he still picked up..  _All is not yet lost_. Stiles finds it amazing at how easily he figures Sam out. How well he can read him as if he's known him for years. He knows it has to do with how open Sam is. His emotions rule him. There is no pretend. He is all heart.

"I'm gonna hang up." Sam warns at Stiles not saying anything. 

"I'm sorry. I know I was a dick and it seems like I'm being indecisive and inconsiderate." Stiles rambles, "I just..Sam I'm sorry, alright? Can we met up tomorrow to talk?"

"No."

"Sam", Stiles pleads.

"No. You can't toy with me like this."

Stiles closes his eyes, wishing he had the tools to fix this. His voice is a whisper when he says "I get it. You're right. I really am sorry, Sam. I only want to talk." He quickly adds "In person", having a strong feeling that Sam would mention how they're talking now.

"And what about Jackson?" Sam says his name with distain. "Fucked you over already?" 

Stiles knows the comment is intended to hurt but it fails. Stiles knows Jackson is all in for him. There is still worry but he is ready to let himself fall. "No." 

Silence falls upon them and Stiles waits. The line has not gone dead so he takes this as a good sign. Then he hears a quiet "You hurt me."

Guilt and fear hold hands and dance inside of him. This can go incredibly wrong. 

"I know. I really want to talk. I wanna see you." 

Sam closes his eyes and sighs. He hates himself for even hearing Stiles out. Hates how he longs to believe him, to prove to himself that what he previously saw in Stiles was not a lie. Still he says, "Alright."

It takes a second for Stiles to reply. He would feel better but it's only a small victory that would mean nothing if Sam ends up regretting this decision.

"Thank you." Seven seconds pass with neither of them saying anything just listening to the breathing of the other before Stiles hears Sam hang up. 

 


End file.
